More Heartbeats
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: Feelings come, feelings go - but in the second that they exist, they are incredibly powerful. - Part Two of Heartbeats, a series of drabbles about the feelings of the characters. (working in season 2 right now) Drabble #24 - Relief - Sam Swarek; Drabble #25 - Hope - Andy McNally
1. Homeward Bound: Andy

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

A.N. This is part two of heartbeats (I was having issues adding the chapter so I decided to split it up in increments of 25).

Press Release = Season 4 starts on May 23rd! I was debating about when to post this, but I just saw that news and decided to go for it.

**Homeward Bound - Andy McNally - pre-4.01  
**

Six months. Long months spent undercover with only Nick to talk to about "real life". She didn't know how Sam managed to do this again and again. She couldn't wait to get back to her "real life". She couldn't wait to see her friends and family. She was so homesick that she was even excited about seeing her mother. But the person she was most excited to see was the person who had the potential to break her heart. If Sam hadn't meant what he said, or if he moved on, she didn't know what she was going to do.

**Word Count: 100**

_Next up: Panic - Gail Peck - 3X08  
_

_A bunch of people have sent me prompts - I'm working on them, but I'm still open for more prompts, especially as information comes out.  
_


	2. Panic: Gail

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

**Panic - Gail Peck - 3.08**

When she opens the door and it's not Nick, panic fills her as she tries to fight off her assailant. He's too strong and he overpowers her.

When she wakes, her eyes are covered and the panic reemerges. She can't see anything and she's tied down. She's totally reliant on her sense of hearing and even that doesn't help her figure out where she is. In her panic-stricken mind, all she can do is hope that Andy or Nick realized that she is missing. She tries to keep her panic at bay with a shield of 'they will find me'.

**Word Count: 100**

_Next up: Moving On - Sam Swarek - 4X01?  
_


	3. Moving On: Sam

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

A.N. This is based off of the Entertainment One promo

A.N.2 - For those of you asking about Hauntingly Familiar, I'm working on it, I just don't have so much time right now.

**Moving On - Sam Swarek - 4.01?**

He's lying to himself, has been for a few weeks already. He told Marlo that he was over Andy and he tells it to himself daily but when he hears that her wire has gone silent, he flips out. Not only did he train her thoroughly, after the Brennan suspension they had a talk about wires. He told her to always leave it on, for her own safety. Despite what happened between them, she would have listened to that. So once again, he tells himself that he has moved on before continuing to argue that they have to be pulled.

**Word Count: 100**

_Next up: Undefined Feelings - Andy McNally - 4.01?  
_


	4. Undefined Feelings: Andy

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

A.N. This is based off of the Entertainment One promo

A.N. 2 - Thanks for all the reviews, and for those of you who keep asking, Hauntingly Familiar is in the editing stage right now so hopefully it will be up later this week.

**Undefined Feelings - Andy McNally - 4.01?**

She can't even put a name to her feelings. She doesn't know if she should feel lost, hurt, angry. In fact, when she takes a deep breath (thanks to Nick for teaching her how to breath through panic), she realizes that she shouldn't have any of these feelings. Then the guilt hits. She should've made it her business to contact him before she left. She should have asked him to wait for her. Should have, could have, at the end of the day, he's moved on and with her swirling emotions, one thing sticks out, she can only blame herself.

**Word Count: 100**

_Next up: Punching Bag - Nick Collins - 4.01?  
_


	5. Punching Bag: Nick

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

A.N. This is based off of the Entertainment One promo and written before I watched episode one.

**Punching Bag - Nick Collins - 4.01?**

He feels like a punching bag. That's the only way to describe it. The first punch was leveled at him because of a screw-up while they were under. That one he understood. The next one...well, that wasn't exactly Andy's fault. She was trapped in a truck and needed to get out. She didn't know if her rescuer was friend or foe and she acted before she reacted (he didn't blame her). But Gail...now that one was unexpected. It wasn't like he expected her to take him back with open arms but he wasn't expecting a punch from her.

**Word Count: 100**

_Next up: Phone Number - Andy McNally - 4.01  
_


	6. Phone Number: Andy

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

**Phone Number - Andy McNally - 4.01  
**

She tells Nick she's over him, that she doesn't even remember his phone number, yet in that initial panic, she's still turning right to him. Yes, he hurt her. Yes, she left, but she knows that no matter what, she can count on him. He trained her and he was one of the best. Hearing his voice answer is like an instant balm to her nerves. She knows that they're still in danger but now that she has reached him, she knows that he'll do everything in his power to find her. That's why she didn't hang up the phone...

**Word Count: 100**

_Next up: Fury - Sam Swarek - 4.01_


	7. Fury: Sam

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

**Fury - Sam Swarek - 4.01**

He was the one who trained her. He knew her better than this guy who had only been her handler for six months. He taught her to always check in. He knew that the Brennan case had driven the point home. If she didn't check in then something was seriously wrong. A small part of him wondered why he cared so much, she had made her choice and he had moved on. But now, their lives could be in danger. He was furious and he was going to let his fury drive him to ensure that they were both safe.

**Word Count: 100**

_Next up: Drowning - Traci Nash - 4.02  
_


	8. Drowning: Traci

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

**Drowning - Traci Nash - 4.02**

She can't help it. She knows that she's working late. She knows that Dex and her mother are taking on more responsibility with Leo. But she can't be home. At home she feels the weight of reality crushing her. She's drowning in a sea of despair, even after all of these months, so she's losing herself in her work. It helps, sometimes. Other times she turns to ask his advice and she realizes that he's not there to give it. She hopes that her best friend notices and pulls her out of this ocean of misery before it's too late.

**Word Count: 100**

_Next up: Overthinking It - Andy McNally - 4.02_


	9. Overthinking It: Andy

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

**Overthinking It - Andy McNally - 4.02**

"She's not you," runs through her head over and over. She smiled when he said it but now, hours later, she's not sure if she understood it the way he meant it. She took it to mean that he was not over her, that Marlo was a distraction. But what if he meant it the other way? What if he meant that it was easier to be with Marlo then it had been with her? Her mandatory session with the department shrink, mandated by Frank, was bound to be incredibly interesting with all of these thoughts floating through her mind.

**Word Count: 100**

_Next up: Watching Her - Sam Swarek - 4.02_


	10. Watching Her: Sam

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

**Watching Her - Sam Swarek - 4.02**

He can't help himself. As Noelle stands up to speak about her engagement, he keeps shooting glances at Andy. He shouldn't be, he's sitting at a table with Marlo, he's happy. But seeing her sitting with Oliver, watching Oliver keep a fatherly eye on her, it tears him up. He wants to be the one next to her. He wants to be the one reaching for her hand under the table as Noelle speaks, dreaming about their own future together. She catches his gaze so he quickly looks away, but the thoughts of the future are firmly planted in place.

**Word Count: 100**

_Next up: Desirable - Oliver Shaw - 3.08  
_


	11. Desirable: Oliver

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

A.N. With the NBA Finals break, I'm going back to some requests from last season that I never got to. Thank you to Roseau76 for the prompt.

**Desirable - Oliver Shaw - 3.08  
**

He doesn't know how she does it. The woman's pregnant and yet she still makes him feel like he's a teenager again, being propositioned. Subtly, he knows what she's doing. She's trying to tell him, without coming out and saying it, that she's there for him. They're a team. All five of them: Frank, Jerry, Sam, Noelle, and himself. They have been since they all entered fifteenth together. Friends have each other's backs. In her own way, Noelle is showing him that he hasn't lost his touch, that if Zoe leaves they'll back him and help him feel desirable again.

**Word Count: 100**

_Next up: Frustration - Andy McNally - 3.07  
_


	12. Frustration: Andy

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

**Frustration - Andy McNally - 3.07**

She won't say anything but it drives her crazy. He always has to go. It's like he doesn't do the morning after, even though they've been in a relationship for a while. Sure, she enjoys spending time with him but there is something special about lazing around in bed in the morning, about making coffee for your...partner...what are they exactly? His running out every morning leaves her unsure and frustrated. Something has to give, and soon. She feels like a pressure cooker, eventually she's going to burst and say something - she hopes it's not something she regrets.

**Word Count: 100**

_Next up: Fear - Sam Swarek - 3.08_


	13. Fear: Sam

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

**Fear - Sam Swarek - 3.08  
**

He has a fear of flying. Of course Andy and Jerry see right through the tough guy facade and he knows that Andy will be in his corner to help him through it. The fear itself is irrational. He knows that. But watching that movie with a plane going down as a child (was it even a movie?) has caused the fear to grow and manifest. The longer he avoided it, the stronger it became. As a cop, he knows that there's nothing to fear but for once, he can't put his mind to it and just get over it.

**Word Count: 100**

_Next up: Confusion - Jo Rosati - 2.01  
_


	14. Confusion: Jo

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

A.N. Been watching season 2 during the hiatus...lots of new ideas for drabbles

**Confusion - Jo Rosati - 2.01**

The two of them are so different, it floors her. Luke proposed. Had she not left for the task force, they'd probably be happily married, maybe with kids. Andy's so different - she can't help but wonder if those rumors about Luke and a new rookie yearly are true. If so, she's the cause and it confuses her. Luke was always on the straight and narrow. She wonders why he changed. One thing she knows, she's gonna fight to get him back. She made a mistake once, she's not going to let fear and confusion cloud her judgement this time.

**Word Count: 100**

_Next up: Breathe - Andy McNally - 2.01_


	15. Breathe: Andy

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

A.N. Been watching season 2 during the hiatus...lots of new ideas for drabbles

**Breathe - Andy McNally - 2.01**

She hears the shots and then she feels the blooming pain. Her chest constricts. She doesn't know where she's hit, but it HURTS. Her whole body goes into "flight" mode, only she can't breathe. Suddenly he's there, yelling at her to lie back while pushing her down. She knows that whatever is wrong, he will do everything in his power to keep her safe. She can't hear what he's saying until he calls her name. Only then does she realize that she really is okay. She can breathe again. She calms down as he runs off to be the boss.

**Word Count: 100**

_Next up: Touch - Sam Swarek - 2.01_


	16. Touch: Sam

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

**Touch - Sam Swarek - 2.01**

Even though he knows that she's okay, he has to see for himself. He waits for her right outside the command truck and grabs her as soon as she walks out. He doesn't know what compels him to pull her behind the truck. He can't seem to let go of her. He needs to feel her skin, needs to remind himself that she's alive. He cups her face to see her eyes and then leans in for the kiss, only to have her stop. She's the one who notices the kid and he has to release her from his grasp.

**Word Count: 100**

_Next up: Rejection - Gail Peck - 2.02  
_


	17. Rejection: Gail

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

**Rejection - Gail Peck - 2.02**

It's not often that she gets into trouble for something. Even if she does something wrong on the job, being a Peck does come with certain perks. She's so confident that she's going to bust this ring that she makes her move, without even calling it in. Then _Swarek_ walks in and she knows that something is majorly wrong. He hints that something bigger is going on and that they both need to just stay put, heads down. But her bold daring moving puts her on the outs with Tori and she's fired before the bust can even go down.

**Word Count: 100**

_Next up: Tension - Sam Swarek - 2.02_


	18. Tension: Sam

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

**Tension - Sam Swarek - 2.02**

He leaves the van as much as possible to escape. No question about it, Nash has a head for detective work but the simmering tension between the rookie and his best friend is driving him crazy. He knows that Jerry's pining for her. Jerry has practically said as much during Poker Night. He admires Traci for trying with Dex but he wishes that it could end soon before the van explodes with the tension. Maybe if he leaves often enough Jerry will eventually pull himself together and actually talk to her, tell her how he really feels about the situation.

**Word Count: 100**

_Next up: Hyperventilating - Andy McNally - 2.03_


	19. Hyperventilating: Andy

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

**Hyperventilating - Andy McNally - 2.03**

She sees him and panics. All of the blood spilling from Luke as he lays there makes her want to vomit. She doesn't know what to do. She knows that she should be doing something, anything, to help him; she's drawing a total blank. She follows Sam's command automatically but ten seconds later, she can't tell you what he said. She calls Sam's name blindly and Sam commands her to look at him and informs her that Luke is still alive. She's barely hanging on, the panic is so deep rooted, but she knows that Sam wouldn't lie to her.

**Word Count: 100**

_Next up: Family- Traci Nash - 2.06_


	20. Family: Traci

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

**Family - Traci Nash - 2.06**

Seeing Leo interact with Jerry at the station, and how Jerry loved her son unconditionally, made her feel complete. He acted like a father to her son. She didn't know why she ever pushed him away. He was giving her the comfort and stability that she desperately craved. He was there for Leo as if Leo was his own child, not just 'the son of my girlfriend'. But most importantly, he was giving her a family, something that she had dreamed about from the time that she was eight, something that she thought she'd never gain after her teenage pregnancy.

**Word Count: 100**

_Next up: Horror - Sam Swarek - 2.07_


	21. Horror: Sam

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

**Horror - Sam Swarek - 2.07**

Hearing Luke call in the storage unit, and knowing that Andy was going to look there, filled him with horror. He had no way of knowing whether or not Andy was okay. He was petrified to think that they might get their too late. He knew how cases like this sometimes worked, if Nixon thought he could get away with it, he'd kill her. The horror and terror spread through him as he ran to his squad car and raced to the scene, hoping and praying that she was okay. He would never forgive himself for not believing in her.

**Word Count: 100**

_Next up: Trapped - Andy McNally - 2.08_


	22. Trapped: Andy

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

**Trapped - Andy McNally - 2.08**

She'd never admit it but she hates feeling trapped. Especially so soon after her encounter with Ray Nixon where he closed her in the storage locker. When she hears that they're under quarantine, all she wants to do is run out of the building. It's the same reason why when she eventually moves out of Traci's place she's gonna need lots of light. The fear of being trapped is one of her biggest and most deeply buried secrets. None of her friends even know about it (yet she suspects that Sam has some idea - though she doesn't know how).

**Word Count: 100**

_Next up: Silly in Love - Dov Epstein - 2.09_


	23. Silly in Love: Dov

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

A.N. Thank you to Margie311 for this prompt.

**Silly in Love - Dov Epstein - 2.09**

He is in love with her. Like honestly and truly madly in love with her. And lucky for him, he gets partnered with her. She tells him that he is stoned...must be the case because it totally loosened his tongue. He finally tells her how he feels about her, how beautiful she is, how much he wants her, and about all of his dreams about their future.

It is much later, when the painkillers have left his system, that he realizes what the phrase 'silly in love' means and how he could have potentially screwed up so many relationships.

**Word Count: 100**

_Next up: Relief - Sam Swarek - 2.10  
_


	24. Relief: Sam

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

**Relief - Sam Swarek - 2.10**

He hears sirens and smells fire as they near the scene where he left Andy. Panic fills him briefly as he passes the boy to Oliver and sets out to find his partner. He shouldn't've left her. He should've stayed with her. The logical part of his mind is telling him that he made the right call but he'll never forgive himself if anything happened to her. He calls her name getting more desperate with each yell. Then she calls his name and he sees her. Relief registers on his face and all he can think is 'she's safe.'

**Word Count: 100**

_Next up: Hope - Andy McNally - 2.11_


	25. Hope: Andy

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

**Hope - Andy McNally - 2.11**

The walk to his apartment is made in silence but it fills her with hope. She's finally taking initiative; going for what her heart wants. She tried to protect herself, tried to stay with the "safe" option, but that didn't work out. She was going to talk to Sam when he disappeared. But now, she's here, with him. She's not going to let this opportunity go to waste. She has to let him know how she feels. She needs to know if there's any hope for a relationship when he returns or if she has to 'lick her wounds' privately.

**Word Count: 100**

_Next up: TBA - 4.03  
_

_A.N. I'm 'completing' this set at 25. The next set will be titled Another Set of Heartbeats and will start with drabbles from 4.03 after the episode airs_


End file.
